Spider
by missy-oa
Summary: RayJadeite story. AU. Takes place in the Kingdom of Mars after the major war with the Negaverse Empire. Jed, a mercenary that has lost everything in life, arrives at the old capital of the kingdom in hopes of finding a new position as a guard. He will fin
1. Arrival

Hello everyone. Here is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I'm not sure how good it is (or how bad) but I am counting on the reviews to help improve my writing. I don't care if they're flames or the highest praise, just want some feedback so don't fell shy. I rated it T for now. Some chapters might be M but am still working on that. If any readers has ideas on where this story should go, I am open to suggestions. Again, first time writing anything so just want to get better.

With that said, enjoy the first chapter of _Spider. _

* * *

The day had faded and all that remained were sparse rays of the sun filtering through the clouds. Merchants were packing up their carts as well as farmers that had traveled the long journey to the city to sell their goods. To the uninformed watcher, this city seemed like any other city. Nobles, upper class, merchants, beggars, street rats; every social class was present… However, it didn't feel like a normal city. The loan traveler standing by the road overlooking the town could feel it in the air. As he watched the merchants and farmers either walk home or start their journey back to their village he could see that none were really smiling a pure smile. It was all a charade. They smiled because they were supposed to smile, the laughed because it was expected of them, they went on with their lives because that is what everybody did these days, went on with their lives and nothing more. There was no joy involved just the act of surviving

Sighing to himself the tall blonde man slowly walked down the road to reach the gates before they closed for the night. People turned to stare at him. He felt their curious eyes on him. They had never seen somebody with blond hair and blue eyes before. Their people were of a darker variety. Their hair and eyes were most of the time black with slight variances here and there. To his relief they did not ask any questions and yet he would have somehow preferred questions to this mistrust. Nobody asked questions because of the fear that stopped them. They did not ask any questions because it was better to mind your own business and not think about others.

'What did I think? Did I think it was going to be different in the capital when the whole kingdom is in the same state? I should have known better.'

His thoughts were bitter and he couldn't help a feeling of hopelessness come over him. Everywhere he looked, he could see the ravages the Great War had done on the spirit of these people. This land had been among the richest and prosperous, yet all those riches were for naught. They had lost against the Evil that ruled them all.

Aria had had the reputation of being the Dream City. Dreams came true here. Any individual no matter their social standing would have a chance to succeed here and make his or her dreams come true. He had hoped that part of that old magic had survived but that was clearly not the case.

Sighing, he made his way to the guard that stopped him to ask for his papers.

"What is your business here in Aria?" the guard asked gruffly. "We do not take kindly to many strangers here in this time and age. State your purpose."

"I am a mere traveler looking for work. Nothing more, nothing less." The tall blond man stated with no hint of him being intimidated by the guard in front him.

"What kind of work are you looking?" The guard pointed at his poor appearance "This city hasn't much to offer for baggers or thieves."

"I am no beggar or thief, just a soldier that has hit hard times and that wish to make it better." Looking the guard straight the eyes, the man did not flinch at the harsh words addressed to him. He had been used to these kinds of remarks. The times were hard except for the select few and he had not been able to find permanent employment for some time now. The old reputation of the city and the opportunities that it had once offered had pulled him there. He had never expected the situation to be like this.

The guard looked at him again, noticing the broad shoulders of a man that had wheeled a sword for some time now. He saw the strong built and a few scares on his arms proving that he had had some experience in his stated profession.

"You are a mercenary?" he asked with slight interest in his eyes.

"Yes I am. I understand that this city still harbors a good deal of wealthy families. I had hoped to find employment there. Everybody needs one more guard in this time."

The guard understood his meaning. In a month all the wealthy families would be traveling to Ramoth to swear their allegiance again to the enemy that had now become their ruler. Once a year, the families bowed to the Emperor and swore to support him in any way possible.

The guard looked at the man's papers again and wrote down his signature authorizing him to enter the city.

"I give you three days to find employment. If by then you are still without work you will be forced to leave or else be executed for defying the orders of one of the Empire's representatives. Is that clear?"

Keeping his calm and not showing his shame at being addresses as if being a common thief, the tall man bowed. "Thank you for your kindness. I shall not forget it."

With that he took his papers back and made his way into the city. He slowly made his way to the poorer section of the city where he knew that cheap taverns could be found. It was too late to make the rounds. The various families would still be there in the morning and he could feel his body slowly shutting down. He had walked a long distance to get here and most of the journey had been done without any kind of nourishment. It was time to rest.

Soon after entering the Poor Quarter as it was called he found a tavern that would soot his purposes perfectly. The Great Hound was not much to look at and the name didn't promise much but it was inexpensive and would have to do. As he entered the tavern, he was hit by the smell of smoke and opium. The inn keeper sloshed his way to him.

"What d'ya want, lad?"

Anger started to build up in him and there seemed to be a moment where he was almost ready to throw his fist at the inn keeper's face. He had traveled for a month, to find that not only Aria's spirit as a town had been destroyed but that the people living here were not much better. The guard had almost turned him away and would probably have killed him if he had tried to resist. All he wanted was some kind of bed and food. He did not want to be shouted at and patronized by the inn keeper of The Great Hound! He quickly got himself under control and smiled a polite smile to the fat man standing in front of him.

"I wish a room and a meal for the night, sir. Do you have any spare rooms?" His slight loss of control that had appeared in the darkening of his blue eyes had gone unnoticed by the inn keeper.

"D'ya got enough to pay for it, lad?" Looking skeptical at his supposedly new customer, he barred the passage to his inn until he saw financial proof.

Through clenched teeth, the man took out his pouch and showed a couple of coins.

The inn keeper clearly surprised at this man having any kind of money took the coins quickly enough and asked "Aright, I guess that's good enough for two nights but what should I call ya good sir?" the sarcasm clear in his voice. The tall man chose to ignore it as he had done with all of the inn keeper's other insults and answered "Jed."

"A family name with that?"

"No, just Jed."

"Alright Just Jed, your room is the second one up the stairs to your left and the days meal will be brought up ta ya. But I want to make it clear that I want no trouble from ya. The Great Hound is a respectable establishment."

Jed just nodded and walked pass him to his room. He hoped that he would find a position soon and leave this place. But at least as promised this inn was one of the cheapest he had ever spent the night in. To his luck, he still had a bit of money left.

With that said he entered his grimy room and tried to make himself as comfortably as possible. He had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Forgot the disclaimer so here it goes. I do not own Sailor Moon, nope not me.

So sad ;;


	2. Another Lifetime

Well, here is chapter two of my story. Hope it is not too bad. I hope the timeline is clear. If I get some feedback that it's not I'll put a timeline in with the next chapter. I also want to warn the readers that this chapter has a couple of scenes that might be considered rated M. The overall story is still T, but this chapter might be M. Am not really sure though... -.-"

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**_Another Lifetime_**

A young woman huddled in a corner not knowing what to do with herself. She must havebeen notmore than 19 years old however shelooked much younger. She had not eaten in a few days now and was starting to get weak. The girl looked so thin and delicate. The night was cool on her bare skin. Her dress was ripped in many places loosing all protection it could have offered her. She tried to keep warm as best as possible by pressing herself against the stone wall of the ally she was huddled in.

'How did it get so bad?' she wondered for the hundredth time. She pulled herself in a tighter ball with the hopes that the end of her dress would cover her bare feet. Leaning her head on her knees, her long black silky hair fell all around her as if trying to protect her from the cold when her dress couldn't.

'Mother, if you only could see your daughter, what would you say?' She felt her eyes water and she pressed them shut quickly so that no tears would fall. She had cried enough in the past and she would stop doing it, she would absolutely stop crying… But as she thought it, one tear fell down her pale cheek.

She slowly closed her eye and hoped for the peace and quiet of a dreamless sleep. Her wish was not meant to be…

* * *

_A little girl around six years old with big deep lavender eyes was running down the hallway in search of her mother. She had had a nightmare and everywhere she looked she was reminded of the monster that had chased her in her dreams. She looked down most of the time and ran even faster to make it to her beloved parent's room as quickly as possible._

'_I just have to get to mother and everything will be fine. It's not too far away. I'm almost there. Just one more turn and I will be there.'_

_She skidded to a halt in front of a huge heavy wooden door. Slowly opening it, she entered the room without making a sound. The room was quite big, one side of it being a small parlor while the other was the sleeping room. There was one small lamp lit on the bedside table giving the young girl just enough light to safely reach the side of the bed. A form lay quietly sleeping lightly._

"_Mother?" the child whispered. "Mother please wake up." She gently shook her mother until violet eyes matching her own slowly opened._

_The young women calmly sat up as if this happened many times before and smiled kindly to her only daughter. "What is it darling? Did you have a nightmare?"_

_The girl nodded quickly and was soon pulled up by her mother so that she sat on the side of the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_The girl shook her head._

"_Then come, sleep with me tonight and you will see that your night mare will be completely gone once the sun is up. The sun is always there to make people's bad dreams go away. You know that. There's nothing to worry about."_

_The young women smiled again and seemed please once she got an answering smile from her daughter. They both made themselves comfortable and closed their eyes. _

_But the minute the girl closed her eyes, she felt a shift in the room. Suddenly she was two years older and running from the Empire's soldiers that had entered the palace. She didn't seem to know where she was going. All she knew was that she absolutely had to reach her mother. She would know where to go, she would know what to do._

_Finally reaching the room, she suddenly froze at what she saw. The once beautiful room had been completely destroyed, the curtains were ripped, every single mirror broken, tables and chairs broken to small pieces. What truly caught her attention was the figure lying on the bed. There was so much blood, nothing but blood on the white sheets of the bed. Slowly she stepped closer not wanting to believe what reason was telling her to be true. This bloody body couldn't be her mother. It couldn't be the one that had comforted her for endless nights, had protected her from her father's wrath, had always had a kind word no matter what the circumstances. It couldn't. It just COULDN'T._

_Silent tears started running down her cheek. Being closer, she now saw what the distance had hidden from her. Her mother was lying naked on the bed with her throat cut. Blood seem to cover her entire form. The way she was laid out, her young mind slowly understood what the guards had done to her. They had hurt her so much, had hurt her like no woman should be hurt._

_The girl stepped back, not being able to see anymore of this. "You can't leave me mother. I don't know what to do without you." Tears were flowing at an ever faster pace down her cheeks and she seemed to forget in what kind of dire situation she was in. She fell down on her knees and screamed all the pain and anguish that was in her heart. _

"_DON'T LEAVE ME MOTHER! MOTHER!"_

* * *

The young woman woke up with a start. She had dreamed that dream numerous times since the Empire had invaded. It kept reminding her that she was in fact alone in this world. The Empire had taken everything from her: her home, her mother. She had never seen her father again since the invasion. She knew that they had searched for her but after finding nothing for two years they had assumed that the young princess was dead, and dead she might as well be. She wanted nothing to remind her of her old life. That was another lifetime ago. 

Trying to put aside her gloomy thought, she looked up at the sky that was slowly becoming lighter and lighter. It never ceased to amaze her how despite everything that would happen in this god forsaken world she could always count on the sun and its warm rays to disperse the darkness.

The wind had died down now. She slowly stood up, slightly dizzy because of the lack of food she had had at her disposal. She slowly walked towards the market. A small smile appeared on her face just thinking at what she was going to do. It was time to find some breakfast.

* * *

Jed stepped out on the street. It was still quite early but he decided to make his way to the market and get something to eat before he started making his rounds. Apparently, the price he paid for his room did not include any meals besides his dinner. Sighing to himself, he accepted his situation for now. With a bit of luck, he would be able to find a position as a guard soon and merit his room and board which included three meals a day. 

The sky was still slightly gray. There was no hurry. To go to the market, he was forced to pass the old palace. It would have been destroyed and torn down a long time ago if it weren't for the powerful magic that still protected it. All you could see now was an empty structure that was slowly rotting away. What man could not do, time would certainly accomplish. The magic may have protected it from man's destructive forces but time would not be so easily bent to its will.

Jed stopped in front of the gates. He had come here once before. He had been 10 at the time and was accompanying his father on a diplomatic mission. He remembered that on entering the palace, he had right away felt warm and protected as if a fire had been lit in his body. At the time, he had thought this palace to be the most wonderful thing in the world.

The King of Mars however had seemed so imposing and strict that he had been quite relieved that this man was not his father. He vaguely remembered a little girl that had been maybe 4 or 5 years old. Her eyes had seemed sad around her father but had automatically lightened up when this incredibly elegant woman had entered the room. Now he wondered what had happened to the royal family. The queen had been found in her chambers after the decisive battle but the king and his daughter had completely disappeared. The people had long hopped for the return of their ruler but after ten years no hope could be found in the city now.

Turning away, he continued his way to the market. By now the sun had gone up and he would be sure to find some kind of food to be sold at this time of the day. He would then start his rounds. The day seemed abnormally cold for the month of October. It almost seemed like it would snow. He couldn't let that bother him.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. Sorry to disapoint.

I know, not much happened in this chapter but I think it was necessary to put some historical background at this point. :)

Again, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. The button's right there. You know you want to. : P


End file.
